Arkham Investigators
by MartyrFan
Summary: The Arkham Investigators: People from all walks of life who are drawn by chance or design into the battle between humanity and the forces outside our realm of existence and comprehension. A collection of oneshots featuring my favorite characters as Arkham Investigators. Feel free to suggest new ones if you like.
1. Alice Liddell (American McGee version)

**Ok then, my inspiration for this fic came from DeviantArt. Someone saw fit to take Tintin from the "The Adventures of Tintin" and make him into an Arkham Investigator, along with many others. Personally, I've never played the game "Arkahm Horror", though I have played the board game "Elder Sign", I have the mobile version "Elder Sign: Omens" on my phone, and I have read some of Lovecraft's works. With this fic, I'm merely taking my favorite characters from fiction and setting them into the dark world that H.P. Lovecraft created. I hope you enjoy this little foray into cosmic horror.**

 **First up, Alice Liddell from "American McGee's Alice" and "Alice: Madness Returns"! Believe me, this Alice's Wonderland could compete with R'lyeh in creepiness.**

 **(Re-edited as of 8/21/2016): I've made a few changes concerning Alice's backstory and possessions.**

* * *

 **Alice Liddell**

Occupation: The Dreamer

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 7

Possessions: Fourteen unique items (Vorpal Blade, Playing Cards, Croquet Mallet, Jackbomb, Ice Wand, Jacks, Demon Dice, Jabberwock's Eyestaff, Blunderbluss, Pepper Grinder, Hobby Horse, Teapot Cannon, Clockwork Bomb, Umbrella), one common item (Omega pendant), and one ally (Cheshire Cat)

Hysteria: When down to one Stamina and/or one Sanity, Alice can regain all Stamina and Sanity points by fighting a monster. The monster is automatically defeated.

The Story So Far:

In the wake of Bumby's death and the discovery and investigation into his true "business", Alice was able to prove her own innocence of his activities and avoid suspicion for his demise. Dr. Heironymous Q. Wilson takes over as the operator of Houndsditch and begins to repair the damage that Bumby did to the orphans, with Alice's assistance. She has regained her sovereignty over "Londerland" and now only visits it in her dreams. Finally, her life finally appears to be coming together.

However, changes have come to both Londerland and to Alice's own dreams. People very much like those from the real world have begun to appear in Londerland, claiming to be "Dreamers". Alice has also begun to find herself appearing in strange, unfamiliar lands populated with odd peoples when she herself dreams: The port city of Dylath-Leen, the coastal jungle city of Hlanith, the desert trading Illarnek, the cat-loving Ulthar (her personal favorite), and the dreaded Plateau of Leng. All of them in a place the Dreamers call the "Dreamlands". As she begins to connect with the Dreamers of London in the real world, she begins to find something she hasn't had since the fire: A family.

It isn't to last. Horrendous creatures not of her own imagining begin to invade Londerland, and her fellow dreamers start vanishing in the Dreamlands and Londerland, their physical bodies going into comas. Those around her have begun to lapse into a strange lethargy, their minds and bodies deteriorating in an unnatural way. Consulting the priest Atal in the town of Ulthar, Alice comes to learn of the dreaded Ancient Ones, beings of uncomprehendingly immense power and madness, ever waiting for their chance to invade Earth and destroy humanity.

Powers beyond even Alice's imagination have taken notice of Londerland's creation and the one who inadvertently formed it. Now, she must take up her Blade and once again fight for Londerland's existence and for her own. Only now, the stakes are higher than ever. An evil beyond that of the Red Queen and the Dollmaker combined is coming to destroy her. And if she fails, she, Londerland, her new family, and possibly even her native world, will be doomed to destruction and insanity.

* * *

 **This is merely the start, ladies and gentlemen! If you like, tell me what you think in a review or PM me. Want to see your favorite characters preparing to take on Lovecraftian horrors beyond imagination? Feel free to give me suggestions or requests. Also, the time for the characters is their own; I'm not sending them directly into 1920-30s Arkham unless they hailed from that time period. Who will be next to brave the horrors of Arkham?**

 **(Re-edited as of 5/24/2016): I've read about the Dreamlands and I figured that Londerland would make a great dimension to exist alongside. And yes, I have given Alice all of her weapons from the games. Let's face it, she's going to need them all fighting off an Ancient One in Londerland, the Dreamlands, and possibly even in the real world. Hope you all enjoyed that.**


	2. Booker DeWitt (BioShock Infinite)

**Booker DeWitt**

Occupation: The Gunhand

Stamina: 7

Sanity: 3

Possessions: Two clues and one common item (Handgun)

Dead Shot: When using the yellow die, Booker can spend one trophy to change it to whatever glyph he needs, including the Terror result.

The Story So Far:

In the years since Columbia, Booker DeWitt has looked over his shoulder, expecting one of the Lutece Twins or Comstock himself to come demanding his daughter. After finding his daughter in her crib safe and sound, Booker swore off all gambling, smoking, and drinking, becoming the very model of a single father. His debts are nearly paid off, and his detective business is booming.

He hasn't seen the Luteces until just a few days ago. After a brief confrontation, he decided to hear what they had to say. He wouldn't have taken the job they offered him if it hadn't offered to pay him enough to finally finish off his debts and to send Anna through college. So here he is, on a train to the city of Arkham, Massachusetts, to investigate a bizarre series of murders and disappearances.

The Luteces gave him two clues to start with: The address for the Miskatonic University Museum, and a picture of a disturbing, alien statue. The only thing that disquiets Booker more than the picture or the grisly descriptions of the recovered bodies, was the Luteces themselves.

Whatever it is they're sending him into, they're afraid. And those two shouldn't have anything to fear.

* * *

 **I figure that since the Luteces are two beings that now exist across all of time and space and have knowledge of all the universe's mysteries, they're going to send Booker DeWitt against any Lovecraftian monsters that dare to enter his universe. Reviews, PMs, and suggestions are welcome.**


	3. Jack Ryan (BioShock)

**Jack Ryan**

Occupation: The Protector

Stamina: 8

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Four common items (Wrench, Pistol, Shotgun, Crossbow) and thirteen unique items (Machine Gun, Grenade Launcher, Chemical Thrower, Research Camera, EVE hypos).

Plasmids: Jack can summon the red and yellow glyphs a second time after they've been used or discarded.

The Story So Far:

After Rapture, Jack was more than happy to stay on his "parent's" farm, looking after the five former-Little Sisters he had adopted and living out his life after the horrors of his father's city with his new wife at his side. The peace of his rural life is interrupted by a violent murder and a kidnapping at a nearby farm.

Fearing for his wife and daughters, Jack investigates and that the murder victim had spent time in Arkahm, Massachusetts, and judging from how alike they were, he just knows that his neighbor suffered an experience like his own in Rapture, if not worse. After making sure his own family is safe, Jack leaves for Arkham to find and save the kidnapped girl, a playmate and friend to his own adopted children.

Despite the comforting presence of his weapons and EVE hypos, Jack can't quiet the niggling feeling at the back of his head, warning him that he, the heir of Andrew Ryan and the killer of Frank Fontaine, has bitten off far more than he can chew this time.

* * *

 **I've never really played any of the BioShock games, I've just seen walkthroughs on YouTube. Yes, I gave Jack a lot of common items and a whole lot of unique items, but he's definitely going to bring that miniature arsenal with him for something like this. This is Good Jack in case you're all wondering. The real question is: Who is Jack's wife? To be revealed in the next Investigator Sheet.**


	4. Elizabeth (BioShock Infinite)

**Elizabeth DeWitt Ryan**

Occupation: The Wanderer

Stamina: 3

Sanity: 7

Possessions: Four common items (Air Grabber, Crossbow, Hand Cannon, Shotgun), ten unique items (Radar Range, EVE hypos), and a clue.

Flashforwards: Elizabeth can use a clue as a spell lock, a leftover of her old Tear abilities.

Plasmids: Can summon red and yellow glyphs a second time after they've been used or discarded.

The Story So Far:

Elizabeth DeWitt Ryan has been through far more than most in her life: Captivity in a flying city, discovering her ability to travel to alternate realities, omniscience, and her origins, her tragic death in the underwater city of Rapture, and finally her resurrection and rescue via a Vita-Chamber thanks to her future husband Jack Ryan.

Until recently, Elizabeth's life has been quiet and peaceful, a welcome change to the chaos and death. Ever since Jack left for Arkham to save his daughters' friend, she has been having horrifying dreams and visions: Bizarre and horrendous rituals performed by both humans and unimaginable monsters, another city under the waves where an unspeakable horror sleeps, worlds that burn and suffer as cultists, monsters, and an ancient evil beyond comprehension destroy it. She sees versions of Booker that are driven mad, and others that triumph against such evil, the former far more than the latter. They're not dreams; they're memories of the time when she could see all the doors and what's behind all the doors. Memories that she has mercifully forgotten until now.

A vision of a possible future is the worst: Jack either dying or going insane from battling an "Ancient One" and its cultists, and a voice from beyond space and time itself calling her name, promising to destroy all she loves. She will not let that happen. As she tearfully leaves her adopted daughters with Tenenbaum and departs for Arkham, Elizabeth remembers a horrifying phrase she learned from the Tears and shudders in disgust and horror.

"Yog-Sothoth knows the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the gate. Yog-Sothoth is the key and guardian of the gate. Past, present, future, all are one in Yog-Sothoth. He knows where the Old Ones broke through of old, and where They shall break through again. He knows where They have trod earth's fields, and where They still tread them, and why no one can behold Them as They tread."

* * *

 **Personal BioShock headcannon: After defeating Fontaine, the Luteces contact Jack Ryan and tell him of a woman who saved a Little Sister in the Civil War's beginning whose body lies in Suchong's Clinic. He goes there, finds Elizabeth's corpse, locates the secret lab behind the wall in Suchong's office, and uses the prototype Vita-Chamber to bring her back. On the surface, they eventually marry and look after five of the former Little Sisters. Elizabeth deserved a happy ending people, not that! If I ever get the BioShock series, first thing I'm going to do after completing Burial at Sea is go back to the original and kill Fontaine several times. Preferably with the wrench.**


	5. Eleanor Lamb (BioShock 2)

**Eleanor Lamb**

Occupation: The Prodigy

Stamina: 10

Sanity: 6

Possessions: One unique item (Big Sister Needle).

Lamb of Rapture: Eleanor suffers minus one Sanity from any total Sanity penalty (1-0=0, 2-1=1). She can also use a single clue up to three times.

Plasmids: Can summon the red and yellow glyphs a second time after they've been used or discarded.

The Story So Far:

Miskatonic University wasn't Eleanor's first choice for college, but she most definitely prefers the college life as opposed to the false one she was living in Rapture. With the genius intellect granted her by the memories of Rapture's greatest minds in her head, the seventeen-year-old is looking at multiple PhDs by the time she graduates. The only downside is the reluctance of her legal guardians, Jack and Elizabeth Ryan, to let her go to Miskatonic University in Arkham, Massachusetts for college, though they have yet to tell her why.

Eleanor initially laughs at the eldritch exhibits on display at the Miskatonic University Museum and at the supposed-spell books in the Library. That is, until she one day looks in a large, old tome on a dare and finds herself looking at a disturbingly accurate sketch of an ADAM slug.

Her research into this anomaly yields results that are more disturbing than the nightmares of Rapture that haunt her sleeping hours. The slugs aren't native to the seabed around Rapture at all. Rather, they are from the Pacific Ocean, from the alien, underwater city of "R'lyeh", the home and sleeping-place of the monstrous "Cthulhu", a being so horrendous and unimaginable that looking at him is enough to drive people into insanity.

Eleanor dreads the implications of this thanks to her ADAM-ridden body. Is she a future convert to his cult, like those who sport the "Innsmouth Look"? The only thing that brings comfort to her now is the voice of her father, Delta, in her mind, promising to protect her from mental invasion. Her resolve renewed, Eleanor delves into her new studies, determined to protect herself, her new family, and the world from this ancient threat.

* * *

 **If Elizabeth could be susceptible to Yog-Sothoth thanks to her former Tear abilities, what if ADAM has a link to the monstrous Cthulhu? Thankfully for Eleanor, she has one heck of a goalie working defense in her head, plus all those powers. In case anyone dislikes the advantages that certain characters such as Elizabeth, Jack, and Eleanor have, I'd like to point out that the original Arkahm Investigators are more-or-less normal human beings, as opposed to the superpowered beings that came out of Rapture.**


	6. Tiana (The Princess and the Frog)

**SuperHeroTimeFan, this one is for you.**

* * *

 **Tiana**

Occupation: The Restaurant Owner

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two common items (Kitchen knife and pistol), one clue (Voodoo blood charm), and one unique item (Voodoo book)

Work Ethic: Tiana can spend five trophies to bring back all discarded glyphs.

The Story So Far:

In the year since her marriage and since the dream of her restaurant came true, Tiana has never been happier. She and Naveen have made a life for themselves in the city of New Orleans as the owners of "Tiana's Palace", a rising star in Louisiana's restaurant industry. And in a matter of months, she's going to be a mother. Life couldn't be better.

Recently however, strange occurrences have been going on in the fair city. Rumors of misshapen strangers abound, bizarre lights and sounds have coming from the bayou at midnight, and whispers of disappearances from waterfronts and piers fill the air. Louis has gone missing, and recently, Tiana has a horrific nightmare where her child is revealed to be a hideous human-frog hybrid with no humanity inside. She screams herself awake just in time to witness Naveen being dragged away by something in the shadows into the water. Or maybe it was the shadows themselves.

Investigating the cemetery where Dr. Facilier met his end, Tiana finds only a smashed tombstone, and the broken blood charm he was using to keep Naveen a frog. Realizing that the Shadow Man has returned with even more help from the "other side", Tiana knows that she can't let him win. Temporarily closing the Palace, Tiana sets out into the bayou with some weapons and a gift from Mama Odie. Something tells her though, that she's dealing with forces beyond the power of voodoo, beyond any human "magic", and beyond her worst nightmares. Her life, and her sanity, have never been more at risk.

* * *

 **Why did I just take a Disney Princess and put her into the horrors of Lovecraft's Mythos? My friend and fellow writer, SuperHeroTimeFan, suggested that I write something with Dr. Facilier, the Shadow Man and main antagonist of "The Princess and the Frog". It's fitting considering that Voodoo was in the movie, and I kind of prefer writing about the heroes of the stories. I hope you all liked this.**


	7. Batman (DC Comics)

**Fun little fact about Arkham Asylum of DC Comics: It was inspired by the Arkham, Massachusetts of the Cthulhu Mythos, and by one of the most infamous mental asylums of all time: Danver State Hospital, where the first trans-orbital lobotomies were performed. Very fitting. It's not much of a logic gap to combine the worlds of the Dark Knight's home, and the reality of the Cthulhu Mythos.**

* * *

 **Batman**

Occupation: The Dark Knight

Stamina: 8

Sanity: 8

Possessions: Two unique items (Batmobile, and utility belt), six allies (Alfred, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Oracle), and one clue.

Ultimate Detective: Batman can spend a clue to replenish all Stamina and Sanity and to gain the red and yellow glyphs.

The Story So Far:

Bruce Wayne has seen many horrible things in his life, both as a child and as Batman; The murder of his own parents, the horrendous atrocities committed by the Joker and the other inmates at Arkham, the crippling of Barbara Gordon, the death and resurrection of Jason Todd, and much more. But nothing tops the occult ritual he just interrupted. A dozen bodies with their bowels missing, a hideous statue of an alien deity, and only one occult member to be interrogated; the rest committed suicide when it became clear he was winning the fight despite their weapons and evil curses. He's grateful that the rest of the Bat family didn't come with him that night.

The interrogation of the surviving occult member reveals the unthinkable: A horrendous religion dedicated to unleashing these "Ancient Ones" upon the world to destroy it, a map revealing a "crack" between dimensions that exists right underneath Arkham Asylum, a genealogy detailing the abhorrent and tainted lineages of Gotham and Arkham's founders, and, worst of all, the truth behind the murder of his parents.

His mind reeling, Batman leaves the Batcave's interrogation room as he overcomes a memory curse hidden within his brain. Thomas and Martha Wayne weren't murdered by a mugger; they were slaughtered right before his eyes by a creature that he can barely bring himself to think about, his memory of the event altered and their deaths covered up by this cult and their connections. Everything he ever knew about himself is a lie, and everything he knew about Gotham City and its rotten underbelly, is nothing compared to what lies in the realms beyond sanity and order.

Right then, alerts come in from the rest of the Bat family. Red Robin is being overwhelmed along with the GCPD by cultists, Robin and Red Hood are fighting for their lives against unimaginable creatures in Crime Alley, Oracle's apartment and sanity are attacked by monster that she can barely comprehend, and Nightwing is tracking a large anomaly in Gotham Bay. Before he can decide who to help, another alert comes in. The Joker is loose in Arkham, and seems to attempting some kind of eldritch ritual in its lowest and oldest levels, screaming and laughing "Azathoth shall be fed!"

Gotham's darkest hour is upon it, and the world could soon follow it into absolute destruction.

* * *

 **The Bat Family will never be the same after tonight.**


	8. Catwoman (DC Comics)

**Apparently, H.P. Lovecraft was a cat lover. In the Cthulhu Mythos, cats are one of the few allies humanity has in the fight against the "Other Gods" (the Ancient Ones). That, with my recent addition of Batman to the Arkham Investigators, culminated in this. If you like, be sure to tell me what you think along with any suggestions.**

* * *

 **Catwoman**

Occupation: The Cat Burglar

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: One common item (Whip), one unique item (Claws), and one ally (Black cat).

Feline Grace: Catwoman can slip by a monster and still complete her goal, ignoring it completely.

The Story So Far:

When Selina Kyle heard that the GCPD was under attack by a bunch of robe-wearing loons, she figured that it would be an excellent night for her. With both the police and the Batman occupied, the museums and jewel shops of Gotham would be hers for the taking.

Her first stop was at the Gotham Museum of Oddities, not a place she would usually go, and not just because of its lack of cat-themed artifacts or jewels. Its unsettling architecture, shiver-inducing atmosphere, and almost-obscene exhibits don't help to draw in visitors. But the unique emerald-eyed feline statuette that's rumored to be of no known civilization draws her attention, and desire.

Getting inside the museum is no trouble at all. Everything goes south as soon as she touches the statuette; she's drawn into a shifting kaleidoscope of visions and sights the likes of which she can't begin to imagine. Strange cities and lands, weirds beasts and people, and a place where no man can kill a cat. With a gasp, she awakes up to find herself on the ground surrounded by occultists wielding swords, guns, and strange energies.

The fight ends with her bound and about to be fed to a monster far too horrible to have been a product of an Ace Chemicals accident or a laboratory experiment gone terribly wrong. Just when it's about to consume her, the windows shatter to admit not Batman as she instinctively expected, but a horde of cats. The occultists and the monster are finished off by a whirlwind of fur, claws, and teeth. Selina is stunned by the sight of the monster falling and the remaining fanatics taking to their heels.

The cats cluster around her after biting and clawing through her restraints. A majestic Bombay strides up to her and begins meowing, and to her shock, she finds that she can somehow understand the cat's sounds and noises.

 _"_ _Fear not, Selina Kyle. We have seen your devotion to our kind through the statue of The First Cat, through the eyes and ears of our Gotham brethren, and through your willingness to take up our name and likeness. Tonight, Gotham's darkest hour is upon it, and the Cats of Ulthar stand by you."_

* * *

 **I couldn't help but shiver as I thought of Catwoman leading an army of cats against the eldritch forces aligned against Gotham City. That would be permanently imprinted on the mind of anyone who saw that.**


	9. Max Engel (Krampus)

**I saw the movie "Krampus" a few days ago. Whoo, that was shiver-inducing. I can definitely picture the "Shadow of St. Nicholas" as a lesser Ancient One. As a sidenote, I've edited the Investigator Sheet for American McGee's Alice Liddell a few days ago. I've been thinking of doing it again to really give that Arkham Investigator feel. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Max Engel**

Occupation: The Martyr

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two unique items (Krampus baubles) and one common item (Omi's journal)

Selfless: If a fellow Investigator fails at an Adventure, Max can bring them back to full Stamina and Sanity, but automatically fails the Adventure himself.

The Story So Far:

Ever since that fateful Christmas, Max Engel has always felt like they were being watched. Even after they moved (they had been the town's only survivors), Max couldn't quite shake the feeling that those otherworldly eyes with their bar-shaped pupils were watching them, always. Even though his family doesn't discuss the events of that terrifying night, they have come closer together, and for that, he's thankful. And watchful.

Omi died a few years afterward; the woman who had miraculously survived two encounters with the Shadow of St. Nicholas succumbed to old age in her sleep. In the wake of her funeral, her will left Max with two items: Her own Krampus ornament, and a leather-bound book, full of encoded writing in her hand. The symbol on the front cover brings back memories of that maddening night with frightful, toothed Christmas gifts, elves bearing clawed hands and spears instead of gifts, and a twisted Santa mask hiding a demonic face.

As he painstakingly decodes the book, Max comes to realize that Krampus with all his Christmas themed horrors was merely the tip of the iceberg. There are spirits far darker and more ancient and powerful than Krampus in the world, with intentions towards humanity that are far worse than being dragged into the Underworld. As he begins to understand the scope of the evils arrayed against humanity, Max realizes that if he's called upon to sacrifice himself again, he won't be waking up in bed this time.

* * *

 **Personally, I'm inclined to think that Krampus let Max and his family live. Then again, that might just be me and my liking for happy endings. I hope you all enjoyed this new addition to the Arkham Investigator family. Feel free to leave a review or PM with suggestions and ideas.**


	10. Tobias Tram (Tobias and the Half-Pariah)

**If's official: I'm entering strange mental territory. My newest Favoriter and Follower of "Arkham Investigators" suggested I use a humanized Tobias the Tram Engine using the fanfilm "Tobias and the Half-Pariah" by Tines Sensahthe as the background for it. A fanfilm based on "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", it's very well-made and I definitely recommend it. It can be found on YouTube if you're interested.**

* * *

 **Tobias Tram**

Occupation: The Courier

Stamina: 11

Sanity: 5

Possessions: One unique item (biologically-atypical heart) and one ally (Henriette)

Tireless: Toby can sacrifice one stamina to gain the red and yellow glyphs.

The Story So Far:

In the year since the encounter with Montague, the original owner of his remarkable heart, Toby's job as a Sodor Island Courier has gone very well. He's become fast friends with the other couriers, he and Henriette are the best team that Mr. Hatt employs, and the Diesel Couriers are staying well away from Sodor. His life is definitely on the rise.

Recently though, something very strange and very wrong has been going on. Toby has been sleepwalking, waking up in the apartment that he and Henriette share, standing or sitting somewhere other than his bed. He hasn't been too concerned until he woke up standing in front of the main Sodor Courier Station, miles from the apartment. Similar occurrences soon follow. It's when he finds himself at the beach where Montague died, and when he finds himself standing over Henriette's bed while she's asleep, that he really knows something's wrong.

His heart has begun to take on an alien feeling, like it's a separate organism that's merely sharing a body with him, a grotesque thing that has no business being near a human being, let alone in one. Spying on the Diesels, Toby begins to suspect that they aren't just the genetically modified wonders they're purported to be; that they're something not of wholesome human stock. He begins to find the friendly behavior of the diesels who "defected" suspicious.

Word has spread of an "Arcane Merchant" who now frequents Sodor. Whenever he hears or thinks of this Merchant, Toby's heart begins beating erratically. Whether it's in fear or in excitement, he has no idea. One thing's for certain: This Merchant is the either the key to his salvation, or his damnation.

* * *

 **And that's my tenth Arkham Investigator. I hope it was just as shiver-inducing as the others. If you like, please be sure to leave your thoughts, criticisms, or suggestions in a review or PM me. Have a good night, and happy writing!**


	11. Mal (Descendants)

**FusionBase27A suggested Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, from _Descendants_ as an Arkham Investigator. I saw the movie itself only an hour ago, and I was able to come up with this little gem of an Investigator. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard to take the daughter of Maleficent, one of the most powerful and evil sorceresses in Disney Movie History, and make her into one of the guardians standing between us and the Horrors Beyond.**

* * *

 **Mal**

Occupation: The Sorceress

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: One unique item (Spellbook) and four allies (Ben, Carlos, Jay, and Evie)

Redemption: If Mal rolls a Lore glyph while fighting a cultist, she can convert the cultist into a new ally.

The Story So Far:

Ever since the defeat of Maleficent and her transformation into a lizard the size of the love in her heart, Mal's life has been borderline perfect. There's still the odd shenanigans involving her magic and those who still doubt the intentions of her and her friends, but overall, her conversion to the side of good has been great with Ben and her friends at her side.

Recently however, strange things have been happening in both Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Shortly after an unnerving green fog is spotted creeping into the Isle, the barrier shows signs of degrading. Bizarre chants, screams, and lights have been spotted from the Isle, and whenever there's a storm, green lightning strikes their old home, reminding Mal of the hallucination of her mother in the museum. People have been disappearing from Auradon's town and cities, and an atmosphere of fear and distrust has descended upon the kingdom. It's when Mal discovers two hidden pages in her spellbook that her heart truly begins to freeze with fear.

The first page speaks of an evil beyond time, space, and human comprehension, an evil far stronger than any that used to the plague the land prior to King Beast's reign. An evil that seeks not the enslavement of the free world, but of either the extinction or corruption of all life. The second page is a portrait of Maleficent with her head entirely bare. As Mal stares with horror upon the mind-numbing things that are her mother's "horns", an alien voice fills her head, telling her that her mother is merely a pawn in what passes for its hands, that her species' perception of evil is petty, and when it comes back into the world after strange aeons spent waiting, it will turn her into its herald of destruction and doom.

Collapsing on the floor and gasping for air, Mal watches in a mirror as her eyes glow a horrendous shade of green before subsiding to her usual color. Whatever that thing was, whatever is threatening the world and life she has come to love, she knows that she must stop it, lest she truly fall into evil's dark embrace and become more of a monster than her mother had ever dreamed possible.

* * *

 **As usual, feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought, along with any suggestions or idea for new investigators. Hope you all enjoyed this. Happy reading and writing, everyone!**


	12. Jackie Estacado (The Darkness games)

**At MaddKossack115's suggestion of Jackie Estacado from "The Darkness" comics/video games as an Arkham Investigator, I looked up some YouTube movies of the cutscenes to get an idea of this guy as an Investigator. "The Darkness" is something that I'm never going to get into, but it is perfect for this. MaddKossack115, this one's for you.**

* * *

 **Jackie Estacado**

Occupation: The Mob Boss

Stamina: 7

Sanity: 7

Possessions: Two common items (two handguns) and one ally (Jenny/Angelus)

Takes a Monster to Kill a Monster (Elder Sign): At midnight, Jackie automatically gains the red and yellow glyphs. In the morning and afternoon, only the yellow is automatically gained, and at noon, neither of them are automatically available. Any investigators that go into an Adventure where Jackie failed will lose one Stamina and one Sanity upon entry. If Jackie loses all Stamina, he returns on his next turn with only his starting possessions. If Jackie loses all Sanity, The Darkness takes over Jackie's body and becomes an Ancient One (takes on the battle rules of the current Ancient One).

Takes a Monster to Kill a Monster (Arkham Horror): When the Mythos Cards Solar Eclipse, New Moon, Full Moon, Dark Skies, and Blackest Night are in play, Jackie receives +4 to his Fight skill. When Sunny and Clear, Heat Wave, and Blue Skies are in play, Jackie receives -1 to his Fight skill. Any investigators that go into an Adventure where Jackie failed will lose one Stamina and one Sanity upon entry. If Jackie loses all Stamina, he returns on his next turn with only his starting possessions. If Jackie loses all Sanity, The Darkness takes over Jackie's body and becomes an Ancient One (takes on the battle rules of the current Ancient One).

The Story So Far:

Jackie Estacado knew that he belonged in Hell; he just didn't know that it wasn't the end of his story. Just as soon as he had accepted the fact that he was in Hell and there was no going back, Jackie wakes up on the subway he used to frequent with the Angelus-possessed Jenny standing over him. He would protest against the gun being aimed at his face if it wasn't for The Darkness screaming at him to kill her.

The Angelus explains that Jackie has been released from Hell and The Darkness from the Siphon for a purpose: They are to help her save humanity from a threat that she cannot defeat alone. Before God created the human race, The Darkness spawned entities, beings of pure darkness and chaos, whose evil, power, and insanity soon came to far exceed its own. Now, the barriers that keep these Ancient Ones from coming to Earth are crumbling, threatening to unleash horrors beyond comprehension upon the human race, leaving it to face either extinction or corruption.

The deal is this: If Jackie can control The Darkness and help the Angelus to thwart the Ancient Ones' return to Earth, not only will his body be allowed to live again on the Earth, but both The Darkness and the Angelus will leave their respective hosts, allowing him and Jenny a chance at a new life. He accepts the proposal eagerly, with the grudging and surprising acceptance of The Darkness, who wishes to avoid the wrath of its "children" after betraying them in fear of being overthrown.

As he and Angelus/Jenny prepare to start their investigation against the Ancient Ones' followers on Earth, he can feel The Darkness' anticipation, not at the return of its monstrous creations, but at something else, something that could very well spell their doom even if they succeed at preventing the Ancient Ones from coming to Earth. The Darkness has an agenda of its own, and when it's looking forward to something, Jackie knows to be on his guard.

* * *

 **I hope this was a good representation of Jackie Estacado as an Arkham Investigator. Sheesh, I really went all out when I adapted his abilities for Arkham Horror and Elder Sign. The dude is really OP.**

 **To anyone who's wondering, the abilities I give to my Investigators are based off of "Elder Sign" gameplay. MaddKossack115 suggested ways for me to adapt Jackie's abilities to the "Arkham Horror" game, which is Elder Sign's predecessor. If any of my readers are Arkham Horror fans, feel free to send me suggestions for creating Arkham Horror versions of my Investigators' abilities in a review or PM, as I have no previous experience with that game. Have a good one!**


	13. Sarah Phillips (Liberty's Kids)

**One of my favorite cartoons as a kid was _Liberty's Kids_ , and it still is. The show taught me and my siblings much about the American Revolution and other early events of America's early history as a nation. If I ever have kids, it will be one of the first shows I'm going to introduce them to. Now, I take one of the most intrepid characters from _Liberty's Kids_ and make her an Arkham Investigator. I give to you, Sarah Phillips!**

* * *

 **Sarah Phillips**

Occupation: The Journalist

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: Two common items (Reporter's notebook and locket) and one ally (James)

Get the Facts: Sarah can exchange trophies for clues. One trophy for two clues, two for three, and so on.

The Story So Far:

 _30 April, 1790_

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _There is so much for me to write to you about, and so little time. It's been a week since James and I arrived in the town of Arkham to report on the strange occurrences that have been plaguing the small, coastal town for the Liberty Tribune._

 _Mother, Father, there is something absolutely diabolical going on in this unassuming town! No sooner did James and I arrive then we were accosted by the strangest man I have ever met, seeming to both threaten and warn us at the same time. "Go back to New York, scribes, lest your minds fall prey to the Crawling Chaos!" Neither of us knew what he was raving about, and James doesn't know a soul who makes their home in this strange place._

 _We made sure to learn some of the peculiar history of Arkham before we left New York City. The area was originally settled because the local Indians at the time wanted nothing to do with the land; they believed it to be the homes of evil spirits and monsters. It has never come under the attacks of any hostile Indians. During the war, an entire regiment of British soldiers disappeared overnight while occupying the town. We've heard the various legends and folktales surrounding Arkham, and while they are enough to curl your hair, we originally dismissed them._

 _In this week, James and I have learned and experienced the most horrible things imaginable, things so blasphemous and maddening that they should not be spoken of or written about. There are a number of secret cults active in the shadows of Arkham, cults not loyal to Satan, but to a pantheon of evil, pagan gods called the "Ancient Ones". They believe that by awakening these beings that they will not receive glory or paradise, but a merciful death!_

 _I know that I must sound utterly mad, but after witnessing their obscene rituals and seeing the demonic beasts that assist these cultists in their depravity, I believe that there might be some truth in their wicked beliefs. Please, Mother and Father, pray to God for me and James, and for those few that have joined us in resisting these dark forces. I fear that if we fail to stop this evil in its infancy, it will grow to consume not only our new nation, but the world as well!_

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Sarah_

* * *

 **I got one review requesting Sarah Phillips as an Arkham Investigator, and two PMs suggesting it; that, combined with the fact I love the cartoon series, and I had to do it. My special thanks to SuperHeroTimeFan for suggesting that I write it as a letter from Sarah to her mother (I added her father in because they all reunited after the end of the series). Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Feel free to leave any suggestions for new Investigators in a review or PM me. However, I think I'll be taking a break from Arkham Investigators to work on other things. Happy writing everyone!**


	14. Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

**Well, I began my second year at my current college today. Most of the time, I will be studying, in class, or working on a project. Whenever I get some spare time however, I will continue my writing.**

 **I got the idea for this Investigator sheet from a review by LegionnaireBlaze. Combining space and the Cthulhu Mythos is hard, but there is one story, one which I find particularly spine-chilling, that meshes perfectly with something like this. Anyway, please welcome our newest arrival to the traumatized family that is the Arkham Investigators, Gwen Tennyson of the "Ben 10" series!**

* * *

 **Gwen Tennyson**

Occupation: The Energy Being

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: Two unique items (Spellbook and Plumber's Badge) and four allies (Grandpa Max, Ben, Kevin, and Julie).

Mana Manipulator: The effects of all Spells are doubled. One spell lock gives two, a double spell lock gives four. Kill Monster spells can kill up to two monsters.

The Story So Far:

Ever since that summer roadtrip when she was ten, Gwen's life has been anything but normal. Aliens, magic, superpowers, super criminals, and time travelers, she's seen it all. But nothing compares to the monster that she, Ben, and Kevin recently faced down: Diagon, a nearly-omnipotent being that thrived off the conquering of countless dimensions, and that was her "Master" for a short while.

While under his thrall, Diagon taught Gwen many things, things that would have driven her mad had she been in her right mind. The names of the horrid, unimaginable beings that Diagon considered to be his equals and his superiors, the unthinkable terrors that inhabit the space between spaces, and worst of all, the _things_ , the only true word for them, that live amongst the stars and between the planets, watching us and the other sentient beings that share our struggle in the infinite with a calculating, ghastly hatred and truly alien minds.

And now, one of those things has come to Bellwood. A meteorite with strange properties recently came crashing down in the city park, drawing both the media and the science community. Listening in on the scientists' findings, Gwen is reminded of a "blasted heath" that Diagon mentioned to her when she hears the attempt to describe the color of an odd globule found within the space rock, whose own characteristics they find baffling. Bellwood has never been in more danger than it is now, for the Color Out of Space has come. And if Gwen and the others can't stop it, the entire city will share the fate of Nahum Gardner and his family.

* * *

 **This takes place shortly after the Season 2 Finale of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. I've seen Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. And like my friend SuperHeroTimeFan, I do not care for the Omniverse series.**

 **"The Colour Out of Space" continues to give me cold chills to this day. Definitely recommend it if you want to creep yourself out. What better Lovecraft story to visit itself upon the "Ben 10" gang than some sort of gaseous space monster? Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review or PM, and don't feel shy about suggestions. Hope you all enjoyed this, and happy writing everyone!**


	15. Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet)

**I have to say, it's really interesting to combine with the Mythos with fandoms that take place in a sci-fi/space setting. Really brings out the idea of humanity (and other like-natured species) going to places and discovering things that are best left alone by the likes of us.**

 **I hope this one is a good fit; I had to re-write most of it after I decided to change it. At the suggestion of Ezra Wren, I present for your viewing pleasure (and to send chills up and down your spines), Jim Hawkins of "Treasure Planet"!**

* * *

 **Jim Hawkins**

Occupation: The Officer

Stamina: 6

Sanity: 4

Possessions: One clue (Warning Message), one common item (Blaster Pistol), and one ally (Morph)

Solar Surfer: With ordered tasks, Jim may skip the first one entirely and go on to the second.

The Story So Far:

In the years since the voyage to Treasure Planet, much has changed. The Benbo is doing better than ever, Amelia and Doppler's kids are growing up, and Jim has graduated from the Academy. Ever since his adventures on Treasure Planet, Jim has been a different person, both in his work ethic, and in his dreams. His dreams have been of the "Mechanism", the artificial planet created by an unknown, advanced species, that could have existed for many, strange eons had Flint not discovered it and converted it into his hideout.

Shortly after his graduation from the Academy, a planet very much like the one that changed his life appears out of nowhere, orbiting a dying star in explored space. An expedition is planned at once to study the artificial world and discover its secrets, and Jim is made one of the officers on the _RLS Audacity_ , the _Legacy_ 's sister-ship, due to his experience on the original Planet.

Halfway to "Treasure Planet II", the _Audacity_ picks up a distress signal, emanating from their destination and speeding up their time table. Late into the night, Jim is able to decrypt the message. To his shock, he finds himself listening to a warning from the long lost Silver. As he listens to Silver's message about his travels after leaving the _Legacy_ , he at first wonders if the cyborg has lost his mind. Silver's claims of discovering Treasure Planet's true origins, another dimension populated with hundreds of artificial worlds and ruled by an impossibly alien race, has to be the ravings of a madman.

But as Silver's message progresses, and he sees the designs of the new Mechanism that Silver accidentally brought back home, Jim's memories of the first time around and his own dreams return, now shadowed by an impression of ancient horror and a foreboding sense of evil. Even if he could convince the captain to turn the ship around, Jim knows that he cannot leave Silver to suffer whatever ghastly fate will befall him if he is marooned there.

Shivering, Jim now realizes why Flint booby-trapped the entire planet to explode. It wasn't to ensure that no one could have his treasure; it was to make sure that the no one else could bring the horrors beyond the stars to their home dimension, back to inadvertently unleash an existence unimaginable to all but the most vicious of psychopaths. And if he cannot stop this, Jim knows that both his and Silver's names will go down in history as fools and destroyers, long after every decent species is extinct or corrupted.

* * *

 **Well then, I hope you all enjoyed my take on Treasure Planet's place within the Mythos. In the original Lovecraft, islands that appeared from deep within the ocean were often the harbingers of ancient, unthinkable evils. Within Jim's world, it's fully artificial planets that pop over from other dimensions. I bet Jim is really wishing he hadn't figured out the secrets of the sphere; who knows what effect the map has left on his mind.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the latest of the Investigators. Feel free to tell me what you think of Jimbo as an Arkham Investigator in a review or PM me. Happy writing everyone!**


	16. Breach (Generator Rex)

**Wow, an update so soon! I worked on this one and the last two a few days ago and pretty much left them out to dry. I decided to post the newest Investigator right after Jim Hawkins because why should I keep wait a few days before posting this little beauty?**

 **It's hard to find good Investigators in today's fandoms outside of the obvious ones that have their roots in Lovecraft's Mythos, but with a little thought, almost every of the many, many fandoms have at least one character that has the experience and the stuff to be an Investigator. Hailing from the universe of "Generator Rex", I give you, Breach!**

* * *

 **Breach**

Occupation: The Schoolgirl

Stamina: 3

Sanity: 7

Possessions: Common item (Crucifix)

World Walker: When on an Other World Adventure, Breach may use a spell lock twice.

The Story So Far:

One of the best moments in Breach's life was when she pulled Van Kleiss out of that laboratory and watched as the newly-cured Biowulf and Skalamander beat the crap of him, mere moments after the blue wave had passed over them.

The Cure Event saved her from both the nanites perverting her DNA and from the insanity that had engulfed her the moment she had stepped through her first portal. The pocket dimensions where she had kept Greenville and that she had shown Rex were mild compared to the tormented realities that ripped her mind apart the moment she had stepped into them.

Life has returned to normal for Breach as she goes back to her old Catholic boarding school, a different person from that fateful day just before she turned. Under the care of the Sisters and the routine of ordinary life as a human, she begins to forget the horrors that made her into a monster capable of serving Van Kleiss. Other than the odd sensations that remind her of passing through her old portals, she's on the mend.

Until one day, when she collapses and begins convulsing. When she snaps out of it, Breach knows before she is told: monsters far more twisted than any EVO have emerged from portals all over the world and have begun a rampage unlike any other, attacking every Providence base and agent they can find.

When Rex gained the power of the Meta-Nanites, he attracted the attention of something beyond the boundaries of space and time, something whose very existence is a blight upon reality. As Breach begins her efforts to warn Rex with her knowledge, she can only pray that when the time comes he will be able to face this threat. For if the Meta-Nanites fall into the hands, tentacles, or whatever limbs the Ancient One possesses, their world will only be the first to suffer.

* * *

 **I can't help but feel really proud of myself for connecting the dots with this one. The girl who walked knew the portals, was the portals, was the key and guardian of the portals, and knew the past, the present, and future, is the perfect Arkham Investigator for Rex's world. Something tells me that Breach better watch her back; I doubt Yog-Sothoth liked having someone else wielding powers that rivaled his.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave your thoughts on this one in a review or PM me. Again, hope you all enjoyed this. Happy writing!**


	17. Tracer (Overwatch)

**I'm something of a fan when it comes to "Overwatch". I've never played the game before, but I definitely enjoy the animated shorts they make for the characters. I've been wondering for a while how to connect one of their backstories to the Mythos, and I finally hit upon it. Before we get into the latest Investigator, let me just paint a picture for your mind.**

 **The wind is howling, the thunder booming, the rain lashing. Time and space are shredded apart as the Ancient One comes to Earth amidst the howls and shrieks of its fanatic cultists. A moment after it arrives, it looks out upon the Earth, the world that it and its brethren have longed to destroy for so long. A flurry of gunshots breaks its otherworldly concentration. Looking up, it sees a group of about two dozen attacking its cultists. The Agents of Overwatch: Each one of them a force to be reckoned with, all of them together...even the Ancient Ones aren't immune to some degree of fear.**

 **Enough with that. Here's Lena Oxton as an Arkham Investigator!**

* * *

 **Tracer**

Occupation: The Agent

Stamina: 3

Sanity: 7

Possessions: Three unique items (Pulse Pistols and Pulse Bomb)

Chronal Dissociation: Tracer does not suffer Stamina losses from completing tasks (Recall). Once per roll, she may spend one trophy to re-conjure any glyphs (Blink).

The Story So Far:

Ever since the teleportation matrix malfunctioned, Lena Oxton has known the truth. Our five senses are not enough to perceive it in ordinary life, but when trapped within the time stream, the truth becomes all too real in its horror. Becoming a captive to the fourth dimension, Lena was witness to all of the things from beyond, and to all of the unfortunate lives that those same ghastly things had destroyed throughout history. She saw the faces of the Ancient Ones, and the only thing that saved her mind from imploding was Winston and his chronal accelerator.

Ever since Overwatch was disbanded, Tracer has been fighting. Fighting against the human monsters that inhabit the first three dimensions, and against the inhuman that inhabit all the rest. Hit-and-run operations are a cinch when one can enter and exit enemy territory with a flick of a switch. As long as her accelerator stays functional, Tracer can always escape from the demonic fiends that she has made as enemies.

It's for that reason that she blinks away from Widowmaker's bullet, inadvertently causing Mondatta's death. When she confronts her old friend, she sees something flash in Amélie's eyes as she laughs, something that she would miss if not for her experiences beyond the first three dimensions, something that is both a taunting sneer and a cry for help. Whatever Talon did to her friend to turn her into Widowmaker, they had help from the Outside. From those things.

As the Overwatch Recall bears fruit, Lena knows that, sooner or later, her fight against the torments that are mercifully beyond our senses will come to engulf the rest of Overwatch, her family. As much as she wants them to be spared that mind-destroying fate, she knows that with the threats from Outside pouring into their world alongside the enemies they face on a normal basis, it's only a matter of time.

On the bright side, with Overwatch fighting alongside her against the enemies of all things good and decent, perhaps they'll finally stand a chance. Not only of saving Amélie, but of even saving the world from the Ancient Ones. Permanently.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think?** **I had trouble thinking of a good Arkham Horror version of Tracer's Blink ability. Feel free to tell me what you think of her as an Investigator, and of the Arkham Blink, in a review or PM me. Still open to suggestions, BTW.**

 **This Investigator has given me an idea for a new poll; be sure to watch for it on my profile. Hope you all enjoyed this, and happy writing!**


	18. Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**I finally got around to watching "Avatar: The Last Airbender" (the cartoon) just before summer started up. My little sister and I binge-watched it on Amazon Prime. After that, I sat down and read this Avatar fanfic that I had found a few months earlier but never read because I wasn't that familiar with that fandom. Sad, I know. After watching the series and reading that fanfic and its sequel, it really helped me in adding a character from the Avatar-verse to the Arkham Investigators.**

 **And now, please welcome, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!**

* * *

 **Sokka**

Occupation: The Warrior

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two common items (Warclub and Boomerang), one unique item (Space Sword), and one ally (Azula)

Idea Man: All investigation task requirements are reduced by one. Once per glyph conjure, Sokka may change a Lore to a Terror or a Peril.

The Story So Far:

Four years ago, if someone had told Sokka that he and his sister would find the Avatar and help him to save the world, he would have laughed. If he had been told that he would crash a Fire Nation airship and then escape from an alien city in the South Pole with Princess Azula, he would have laughed again. If he had been told all of that would happen, and that he would save the world from a monster named Cthulhu, and be married to said princess, he would have knocked that person out for fear of his safety.

As it is, Sokka can't complain. Sure, they're on the move almost constantly, putting ground between themselves and that asylum that he, with some help, busted Azula out of. Sure he's probably destroyed every healthy relationship he's ever had by choosing Azula. Sure, they're hunting down cultists and monsters in a likely vain attempt to keep the world safe from the horrors beyond. But he couldn't be happier. Fighting unthinkable horrors and experiencing mind-numbing terrors with the woman he loves by his side; there's nothing else he wouldn't be doing right now.

And right now, he and Azula are off on their honeymoon, touring the mountains of the southern Earth Kingdom. The next stop on their trip is Tempest Mountain, which isn't as advertised as much as its neighbors. It's got a less-than-stellar reputation, with the bizarre thunderstorms that plague it, the disappearances from the near-by town, and the decaying mansion on as its centerpiece, the old home of the ill-spoken-of Mar Tense family.

Sokka reasons that since it's the last mountain on the trip, they might as well wrap up their honeymoon there. After, Azula is still the world's most powerful firebender and he's recovered Space Sword. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 **One of the best pieces of "Avatar: The Last Airbender" fanfiction was "Airship Down and the Mountains of Madness" and "Love of Madness" by Keith B. Real. Though crossovers, both can be found in the "Avatar: Last Airbender" Archive. I definitely recommend these almost-peerless fusions between the Cthulhu Mythos and an unlikely fandom.**

 **And for anyone not in the know on the Mythos, I used "The Lurking Fear" by H.P. Lovecraft as the set-up for Sokka and Azula's next foray into Lovecraft territory.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this new Investigator sheet in a review or PM me, along with any suggestions or ideas. Happy writing, everyone!**


	19. Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Sokkla, the fan pairing between Sokka and Azula, isn't really something that I would go for. That is, unless something serious happened to Suki and Azula was on the path to redemption. Or I read Keith B. Real's "Airship Down and the Mountains of Madness" and "Love of Madness". Like I said before, it is a flawless fusion between the Cthulhu Mythos and Avatar. I hope you all enjoyed Sokka's investigator sheet, because I had to continue it.**

 **And now, for perhaps one of the most dangerous Investigators yet, I present to you, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!**

* * *

 **Azula**

Occupation: The Princess

Stamina: 6

Sanity: 4

Possessions: One unique item (Piece of Sozin's Comet) and one ally (Sokka).

Firebending Prodigy (Elder Sign): At morning, noon, and afternoon, Azula automatically gains the red and yellow glyphs. At midnight, only the red is automatically available. Gains one Sanity point (if any lost) for killing monsters.

Firebending Prodigy (Arkahm Horror): Thanks to her skill in Firebending, Azula has +2 to her Fight check. When the Mythos Card Sunny and Clear is in play, +1 to her Fight check. When the Mythos Card Dark Skies is in play, -1 fight to her fight check. When Solar Eclispe is in play, -2 to her Fight check.

The Story So Far:

"It'll be fine," he had said. "What's the worst that could happen?" he had said. Azula loves her husband Sokka dearly (he may be the only person she truly cares for), but there are times when she could just fry him. It wasn't so much the degenerated, cannibalistic descendants of the Mar Tense family, or the monsoons that gave Tempest Mountain its name, or nearly dying in that nightmare-inducing mansion.

Oh no, it was nearly getting buried _alive_ , and having to claw their way out of that collapsed tunnel. She had almost wished that she was an earthbender then. At least it had been fun blowing up that wretched mountain and its ghastly inhabitants. See the Avatar top that.

Their honeymoon over, she and Sokka begin the long trip back home to Yu Dao, one of the former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Close to the Si Wong desert, they come across the town of Dune Wich. An isolated place, there's such an ill will from the town and from the inhabitants that even Sokka is in a hurry to leave after one night. They both are, until they hear of the newly-deceased Wat-Lee family, of the strange Zech, his daughter Lavinni, and her son, Wibu, whose growth as a child was alarming and abnormal.

Learning of their strange habits, of the fires and chants held on the local Sentinel Hill during the Spring and Fall Equinoxes, and of the mysterious circumstances surrounding each of their deaths, Azula and Sokka decide to stay and investigate the Wat-Lee home. In light of the especially weird tales surrounding Wibu's death at the Ba Sing Se University Library, this seems like something right up their alley.

That very night, when they could have been miles away, it begins. Whatever horrid thing has been living in the expanded section of the Wat-Lee house has broken out. Monstrous swaths of destruction, huge, abnormal footprints, and the destroyed remains of barns and households litter the area, with none of the few survivors able to give a description of the beast.

Azula fingers the piece of Sozin's Comet she recently came across, and is reassured by the burst of power it gives her. Whatever form of monster the Wat-Lee family were keeping in their home, she will not let it run loose upon the world, let alone touch Sokka. Or she will die trying to kill it.

* * *

 **Yes, I just gave Azula a piece of Sozin's Comet. If there's anything more awesome than the idea of Azula unleashing her firebending and electricitybending on a group of cultists or a monster, it's the idea of her unleashing her Sozin's Comet-augmented bending on them. One thing's for sure, the cults and monsters of the Avatar-verse will have a good reason to flinch at a campfire's spark or at the boom of thunder.**

 **The background for Azula's investigator sheet is from "The Dunwich Horror" by H.P. Lovecraft. True to Keith B. Real's crossovers, I altered the English names of Lovecraft's locations and characters to better fit into the Eastern culture of the Avatar-verse.** **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my latest Investigator Sheet. Feel free to leave a review telling me your thoughts, your ideas, and your suggestions.**

 **Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I believe that I'm going to start wrapping this little project of mine up. I truly enjoyed thinking of characters to bring into the Mythos, of your input for new ones, and of writing and posting their sheets, but I have other fanfic projects to write, and I'd rather not do this forever.**

 **Have a good day, everyone, and happy writing!**


	20. Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

**Man, it's been a while since I updated this particular fic. I hope you've all been enjoying it so far. I found a few extra hours to kill this evening and I spent them writing up a new Investigator sheet. By the way, remember when I said that I was getting ready to wrap this fic up. Well, I still am, but it's going to be awhile since I found a bunch of new characters to make into Investigators. Most of the upcoming characters are from the same fandom, so I'm sorry about that, but their background stories are just betting me to introduce them to the Mythos.**

 **I hope some of you are "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" fans, because our investigator this time is Ahsoka Tano! Please leave a review or PM with your thoughts on this special Investigator!**

* * *

 **Ahsoka Tano**

Occupation: The Ex-Jedi

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two unique items (Lightsaber and Shoto)

Force-User: When a Terror glyph is rolled, Ahsoka can change it into a Lore. When fighting monsters, Ahsoka's total Stamina and Sanity are both increased by one and she gets one Stamina point and one Sanity point added to her existing Stamina and Sanity.

The Story So Far:

Of all the scenarios that she could have imagined for her future, Ahsoka Tano never would have thought she would be framed by her best friend for a bombing and a murder, getting kicked out of the Order for said bombing and murder by the Jedi Council, and then being delivered to the Republic military for a mockery of a trial. The worst part was the fact that they had actually expected her to come back! What was that Windu had called the entire ordeal? "Her Great Trial?"

The only reason she had considered staying was for Anakin's sake. Ahsoka's faith in the Council, in the Order, and even in the Republic, has been shattered beyond repair. Barriss was right in one regard; they had become tools of the Dark Side. And when the repercussions of that come back to bite them all in the rear, she wants to be nowhere near any of them. She just hopes that Anakin and Padme will be able to survive it.

She was lucky enough to get her lightsaber and shoto back and to get enough credits to buy a ticket off Coruscant. Her destination system isn't far from the capital of the Republic, but she'll take what she can get for now. The plan is simple enough: Get to the planet, find a home and a job (hopefully neither will be too bad), and try to rebuild her life without getting noticed by either the Separatists or the Republic. Right now, she's not sure if there's anything in the universe worth standing and fighting for, not after what she's seen of both the Republic and the Confederacy.

Her depressed thoughts are interrupted by an announcement from the captain that due to problems with the hyperdrive, they're going to have to come out of hyperspace for a few hours to fix it. A few moments later, Ahsoka is gripped by the most terrifying Force vision she has ever had. A vast, indescribable shape floating in the void of space, an impossibly gigantic mouth opening to swallow their ship as its orbit decays. And on planets in galaxies far, far away from hers, entities alien in both body and mind worship the thing as their "Daemon Sultan."

When Ahsoka comes to on the floor of the ship, some concerned passengers are gathered around her. How can she begin to explain to them that they are about to be sacrificed to a being whose power exceeds that of the Force? In the face of whose madness, that of the Sith pales in comparison?

"I have a bad feeling about this," she begins.

* * *

 **I have long wondered how best to combine the universes of Star Wars and the Cthulhu Mythos. If Earth can be so infested with the cults and monsters that follow the Ancient Ones, how bad must the Galaxy Far, Far Away have it? I'm going to guess that Ahsoka spends the years between the Clone Wars and "Rebels" doing her best to snuff out as many Lovecraftian horrors as she can.**

 **I really liked the Clone Wars, even though that show ripped my heart out when Ashoka left the Jedi Order. After the Season Five finale, I lost all respect for the Jedi Council, especially for Windu. And Barriss' betrayal? My headcannon for that can be found in norik956's "Barriss Offee: puppet of the Sith". Or could she be a puppet of the Ancient Ones? Oh snap.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed the latest Investigator sheet. Feel free to leave a review or PM me about introducing Ahsoka to the horrors beyond. Thank you all and good night!**


	21. Junkrat (Overwatch)

**Man, I was hoping to get more done in the fanfiction department this Thanksgiving Break. All I did was to do some proofreading for a new fic, add some more to WonderShock's Chapter 11, and write this new investigator sheet. Well, that's just the way things turned out.**

 **A little while ago, I got a comment on AO3 suggesting a whole bunch of new characters. Looks like I'll be doing this for a little while longer. Anyway, here is the newest Investigator, hailing from the Overwatch universe. Please welcome, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes!**

* * *

 **Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes**

Occupation: The Junker

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: Four unique items (Frag Launcher, Concussion Mine, Steel Trap, and RIP-Tire) and one ally (Mako Rutledge/Roadhog)

Total Mayhem: If Junkrat dies in an Adventure with Monsters present, the grenades he drops clears the Adventure of them.

The Story So Far:

Jamison Fawkes, better known as the infamous Junkrat, had always dreamed of treasure. A childhood spent in the irradiated wasteland of the Australian Outback, each day a struggle to survive, left his oldest dream of finding something valuable beyond his wildest dreams following him into adulthood. He always imagined it as something spectacular that would radically change his life and allow him to get back at the Omnics. He got the first part down; the second part, not as much.

A day spent in the deep, dark bowels of the destroyed Australian Omnium can turn up a lot of useful parts and items, especially for a Junker. The last thing that Junkrat ever expected to find, however, was a book. A large, thick tome that was obviously older than the Omnium.

Originally intending to just rip the pages out and use them for cigarettes, he instead found himself reading the strange, shifting characters and letters written in the pages. Which was odd, considering that he could barely read English, let alone the strange, alien alphabet it was written in. The things he read in that book would have driven any ordinary person mad. It really helped that he was already crazy and thus able to absorb the information.

Now if only he had kept his mouth shut about his "treasure." Otherwise, there wouldn't be the mob of bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists on his tail. An interrogation of a RIP-Tire survivor reveals some kind of cult have put a contract out on him and the book.

He may be a crazy Junker, one of the craziest in fact, but he knew better than to go one-on-one with a cult. And so he hired Mako Rutledge, Roadhog, one of the most dangerous and deadly men in the Outback as his bodyguard. The first form of payment for the gigantic hulk of a man was to take his massive hook and perform a weird ritual from the book on it. The hook functions as it did before, except now it sometimes travels around corners and even goes through walls on occasion. With the book stored in a safe place and the entire world just asking to be plundered, no one will be safe from them.

Especially that cult. After all, it's not like their ratbag god, an "Ancient One," is real.

* * *

 **It's surprising how many of the Overwatch characters have backstories that could mesh well with the Mythos. I've never played Overwatch before, though I like to watch videos clips of games, watch the animated shorts, and read the characters bios and fanfiction. The story of the Overwatch universe and the characters within are very interesting, especially when different points in the backstories allow for the Mythos to creep in.**

 **In case anyone is wondering how I'm deciding the Stamina and Sanity points for the Overwatch characters, I basically take their HP count and divide it by 50. Therefore, Tracer's 150 HP becomes 3 Stamina and Junkrat's 200 HP becomes 4. Usually, the Sanity value is 10 minus the Stamina value, i.e., Tracer's Stamina value of 3 makes for a Sanity value of 7. For some characters however, the "10 Rule" doesn't work out and so I make exceptions for it.**

 **I've heard of and seen instances where Roadhog's hook travels around corners and through walls. After listening to a commentator jokingly say that the hook travels through different dimensions to do that, it inspired me to have Junkrat perform a Lovecraftian ritual on the hook, allowing it to do just that. Hopefully, Blizzard won't correct that bug any time soon. Kudos to anyone who caught on to that!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the latest Investigator Sheet. Feel free to leave a review below or PM me with your thoughts, suggestions, or ideas. Again, I hope you all enjoyed the linking of the Overwatch universe with the Cthulhu Mythos. Have a great day, and happy reading and writing!**


	22. Raven (Teen Titans)

**Well, it's been a while since I posted anything to this fic. After break started up, it took me a couple of weeks to sit down and do any major writing. I was that tired of doing stuff. It's good to see a fic coming into place underneath my fingers again. Anyway, I hope my readers all had a great Christmas and that your New Year is a great one. Anyway, onto our latest investigator!**

* * *

 **Raven**

Occupation: The Half-Demoness

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: One unique item (Arcane spellbook), one common item (Penny), and four allies (Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire)

Dark Magic: Raven can reroll the red glyph up to two times for free. When her Sanity is down to 1, she can activate Demonic Rage, which allows her to kill any monsters in the Adventure and gain max Sanity, but costs 1 sanity to all other Investigators sans the Titans.

The Story So Far:

Raven, the Daughter of Trigon, is unlike most human-monster hybrids that inhabit the dark corners of the world, such as the cursed town of Innsmouth. Her human side is able to keep the dark heritage of Trigon at bay, where most other hybrids suffer from the unnatural side of their parentage taking over and warping both body and mind. That, combined with her hand in the death of her father, has ostracized from all the Ancient One cults, not that her acts of heroism hadn't already done that or that she was looking for membership in the first place.

One of the first things she did when she joined the Titans was to cast a spell on their eyes, one that would take the otherworldly horrors that would be sure to come after her and tone them down to a level where they could look upon such obscenities without losing their minds. It was thus that the true form of Trigon was hidden from the eyes of the Titans from the start, saving them from the various fates that befall one from looking upon an Ancient One without preparation beforehand. She only hopes that they won't be angry with her for altering their sight when they find out.

The death of Trigon caused a shockwave through the Beyond, killing everyone and everything that called him "master." She can feel the darkness gathering around Jump City, feel both the human and inhuman eyes fastening themselves upon the Tower with a vengeance. And outside the veil that clouds the human eye and protects the mind from horrors beyond imagining, she can feel Them slithering around in the dark, drawing ever closer to Earth and her family. The Ancient Ones have felt the fall of one of their own, and they will not tolerate the existence of a hybrid that retains her humanity and possesses the power to kill them.

In the face of all the cosmic monstrosities headed their way, she doubts that even her spell will be able to protect the Titans' minds from the onslaught, assuming that they are able to physically stand against the power and might of her father's "friends." This time, if one of them comes to Earth, there might not be a way to defeat it.

* * *

 **Yup, I can definitely say that Trigon is an Ancient One, and that Raven did something to the Titans' eyes to protect them from the mind-destroying horror of seeing him. Feel free to leave a review or send me a PM with your thoughts on my latest Investigator.**

 **I'm not going to write any more suggestions that I am given. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this list, but I believe that it's time for me to put this one down. I've decided which characters I'm finishing up the series with. Any more that are suggested will be put in a list in an author's note following the last sheet.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and more. Sadly, all good things have to come to an end, and it's time to start finishing up on this fic. Have a good one, and happy reading and writing!**


	23. Mei-Ling Zhou (Overwatch)

**I'm having a little race with myself to see how many of these things I can finish before I'm too tired to do any more. Man, I've become a really slow writer. That is, it's harder for me to keep a train of thought going. Well, here's the second Investigator of the night.**

* * *

 **Mei-Ling Zhou**

Occupation: The Climatologist

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two unique items (Endothermic Blaster and Snowball)

Freezing Cold (Elder Sign): Mei can render the effects of any monster with such effect null by simply attempting to finish the Adventure which features said monster.

Freezing Cold (Arkham Horror): When the Mythos cards Icy Conditions, Snows Drifts, Severe Hailstorm, and Early Frost are in effect, Mei gets +1 to her Luck check. When Heat Wave and Sunny and Clear are in effect, Mei receives -1 to her Fight check.

The Story So Far:

When Mei was stationed at Watchpoint: Arctic, she found something hidden deep within an ice cave, untouched for thousands of years by human hands. The strange idol, monstrous in its hideous and abnormal features, was something that Mei had never seen in any culture known to man. Ignoring the instinct that tells her to leave it alone, she takes it, fully intending to show it to Overwatch's anthropology division after checking up on Watchpoint: Antarctica.

The storm that shut down Watchpoint: Antarctica came out of nowhere. Mei was at the monitors of the eco-watchpoint's equipment when it started, unable to believe that such a massive storm could form so quickly even with the crazy weather patterns springing up all over the world. In the silence that followed the shut-down of the watchpoint's power, she couldn't recall a silence so ominous and thick, made all the worse by the horrid idol sitting at her desk, watching her with those mad, bulging eyes.

She somehow knows that something is in the base with them, something older and far more terrible than she can possibly imagine, something so utterly alien and removed from human beings that its blazing wrath sets a chill into her bones that she cannot shake off. She's able to brush off her fears, telling herself that taking the idol just before the blizzard was a coincidence. That is, until the bodies begin showing up.

Even after throwing the idol outside into the blizzard, the creature in the Watchpoint isn't done with them. And judging by the sounds outside that come through the walls during momentary lapses in the howling wind, it brought friends. Shivering even as she throws her parka on, Mei-Ling Zhou wonders if she's ever going to feel warm again if she manages to survive this nightmare.

* * *

 **If you find something strange at either of the Poles, it's best to leave it alone. In this case, Mei brought something that liked the Arctic and brought it to join the Soggoths and other things that call the Antarctica of the Cthulhu Mythos home. If one thing is for certain, this definitely explains why she wears that parka all the time in the game. Hope you all enjoyed this second Investigator from Overwatch. Feel free to tell me what you think in a review or PM me!**


	24. Larry Daley (Night at the Museum)

**Hooboy, I'm on a role tonight! I hope you all are enjoying this little writing spree. This next investigator was suggested by a friend of SuperHeroTimeFan, who has been a faithful reader of this series ever since I started. I need to remember to give her a shout-out towards the end.**

* * *

 **Larry Daley**

Occupation: The Night Guard

Stamina: 6

Sanity: 4

Possessions: Two common items (Flashlight and keys) and one ally (Nick Dailey)

Historical Insight: When receiving clues for successfully finishing an adventure, Larry get double the amount.

The Story So Far:

One thing that definitely makes for an interesting night at the American Museum of Natural History is whenever one of those traveling exhibits comes into town. As the night watchmen of the only museum where the exhibits come to life at night, Larry always makes sure that his history is up to date. After all, he can't really afford to let an exhibit get the better of him with Dr. McPhee always breathing down his back.

The issue is that there's barely anything on the Web about the incoming exhibits, and even less in all the libraries he's combed through. And asking the Museum exhibits about them yields two different results: Confusion or barely-contained terror. Just mentioning a name of one of the exhibit's idols is enough to send the Neanderthals cowering to the back of their cave. And when Attila learns of the exhibit, he and the other Huns begin literally preparing for war, the light in their eyes suggesting fear and horror instead of bloodlust.

Frustrated, Larry hounds Teddy about it until the living mannequin gives in and tells him about some details in his adventures that he purposely left out of the history books. A cult trying to prevent the Panama Canal's creation, shamans in the jungles of Africa practicing real dark magic, and a fishing village in northern Europe inhabited by creatures that had once been human.

"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown," Teddy finishes. Looking at the horror and disbelief on Larry's face, he smiles sadly. "Lawrence, we fear the unknown because it knows us. And it laughs."

* * *

 **I have to say, Larry Daley comes close to being my favorite out of all the Investigators. Sorry Larry, the BioShock Investigators will always be my favorites. Hope you all enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with your thoughts on this Investigator. I never would have thought of this one myself.**


	25. Sombra (Overwatch)

**In case anyone is wondering, I have never played Overwatch in my life, though I am definitely a fan of the story and its characters. I'm surprised at how many of its characters have backstories that could include elements from the Mythos, and I'm very glad for it. Most of the time, it's hard to find ways for multiple characters from one fandom to be Investigators. Good news for Overwatch if the Ancient Ones are looking to invade its home universe: it'll have multiple Investigators within its ranks. Or if they fall, the Ancient Ones will have some very powerful cultists serving them.**

* * *

 **Sombra**

Occupation: The Hacker

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: Two unique items (Machine pistol and Translocator)

Information is Power: Sombra can decrease any Investigate requirements by 2. She can also spend five trophies to unleash an electromagnetic pulse, disabling any glyph locks for the entire round.

The Story So Far:

Information is power; that's the creed that Sombra lived by ever since she first helped the Los Muertos crime gang, ever since she first realized the true potential of her hacking skills. Even when armed with that piece of cynical wisdom, she was still a naïve little girl, believing that she was invincible in her ability to find whatever knowledge she needed or wanted. Chalk it up to adolescence or arrogance. In either case, she learned the truth the hard way.

She's never going to forget the day she was caught, the day that her entire life was sent crashing down around her. She was on the verge of the greatest hack of her life, and whomever she was hacking caught on to her just before she was about to destroy their last firewall. Two things happened at once: An odd, grotesque eye symbol appeared on all her screens and a bizarre electrical surge shocked her, permanently damaging parts of her voluntary nervous system. She barely succeeded in wiping all traces of her old identity away before falling unconscious.

Now, she works from within Talon's ranks to discover the organization behind that strange symbol. She found them in the first place because they had fingers in every pie imaginable: The United Nations, Talon, Vishkar, LumériCo, Volskaya, and many others. Not even Blackwatch and Overwatch were safe from the massive web of this organization. And if Sombra can find their weaknesses and exploit them, she could effectively rule the world from the shadows.

But as she comes closer and closer to finding out who really runs the world, she begins to find evidence that's frighteningly unsettling, even for someone like her. As clues leading to a giant, globe-spanning cult and their ultimate goal pile up, she wonders if they're out to rule the world, or to prepare it for destruction.

* * *

 **That eye symbol on Sombra's computer screens was just begging to be the foundation of Sombra's introduction to the Cthulhu Mythos. I hope you're all enjoying these Investigator sheets. BTW, if there's any way that you think these sheets could be improved or adjusted, please let me know. A good avenue for this would be to let me know their abilities could translate over to Arkham Horror. For most of my Investigators, their special ability is based upon Elder Sign gameplay, which was basically my introduction to the Mythos in the first place. Hope you all enjoyed this. Happy reading and writing everyone!**


	26. Ellen Ripley 8 (Alien Series)

**This next one was inspired in part by the story of Innsmouth and its less-than-human inhabitants. I wonder what Lovecraft would think of all the human/alien hybrids found in today's sci-fi? In the case of "Alien: Resurrection," I think this would be his take on Ellen Ripley "8." I hope you're all enjoying these final Investigators!**

* * *

 **Ellen Ripley "8"**

Occupation: The Hybrid

Stamina: 8

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two common items (Lacrima 99 Shockrifle and Draco Double Burner) and three allies (Annalee Call, Ron Johner, and Dom Vriess)

Xenomorph-Hybrid: Monsters recognize Ripley's mixed heritage and will leave her alone, taking them out of the Adventure automatically. She can spend trophies to turn Xenomorphs to her side, making them allies on that particular Adventure (one trophy per Xenomorph). They can substitute for any Stamina or Sanity losses.

The Story So Far:

Since the destruction of the _USM Auriga_ , Ellen Ripley "8" has been serving as the captain of the _Betty_ , a position that she has found herself surprisingly good at, especially considering the problems besieging the ship and its crew. The original crew has been cut in half, the friendship between Call and Vriess is strained, and Johner enjoys getting up to his old antics. Whenever Ripley isn't convincing their employers to not turn them in to the United Space Military (USM), she's busy fighting off the bounty hunters eager for the reward money on their heads. And that's when they're not fighting off and running from the USM itself.

Overall, it's a hard life but she's free, free to live her own life away from the control of the USM and their scientists. Call has become something of a daughter to her, helping to balance out the darker side of her nature. Vriess is the dependable member of the team with the surprises he can pull out of his new wheelchair, while Johner's skills in a fight makes up for his obnoxious, abrasive personality. The human side of her is glad for them.

As for the Alien side of her mind, a disturbing trend has begun to emerge. More and more, she finds her thoughts turning to the comfort and sense of belonging she felt while amongst the Aliens on the _Auriga._ Her dreams are of massive cities, not built by any human hand, covered in the dense excretions of the Aliens. In these dreams, she finds herself standing amongst a thousand Queens, bowing her head with them in reverence to something that they both fear and respect. She always wakes up before she sees this being, her Alien side disappointed, the remaining vestiges of Ellen Ripley crying out in fear.

Headed towards one of the most despised settlements in United Space with a cargo that they were specifically told not to open, Ripley gets that feeling again, the mixture of familiarity and disgust while in the Alien nest, only different somehow. The cargo too seems to call to her, begging her to come and be with it. Whatever it is they're transporting, the rest of the crew wants it off the ship as soon as possible. And what they want to get away from their destination as soon as the job is done.

Odd name for a planetary settlement: New Innsmouth.

* * *

 **If Lovecraft were to watch "Alien: Resurrection," he would probably see elements of his story "The Shadow Over Innsmouth," which happens to be one of the few stories to invoke a shiver on my part. Indeed, the whole Alien series could be considered something like a Lovecraft story, minus the cultists, though those are present in some of the novels. Will Ripley be able to retain her humanity in the face of whatever the Aliens pay homage to, or will she suffer of the fate of the protagonist of "The Shadow Over Innsmouth"?**

 **I hope you are all enjoying these final Investigators. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with your thoughts on this Investigator, how good/bad of a job I did to incorporate them into the Mythos, and anything you think I could have done better. Happy reading and reviewing!**


	27. Gabriel Reyes (Overwatch)

**Ok, here's the last of my Investigators from Overwatch. Like I said before, it was amazing just how many of them had elements to their backstory that allowed for elements of the Mythos to creep through. Most fandoms I'm familiar with don't sport that much Lovecraft potential. And who better to join the Investigators than Overwatch's very own Edgelord?**

* * *

 **Gabriel Reyes**

Occupation: The Reaper

Stamina: 5

Sanity: 5

Possessions: Two common items (Hellfire Shotguns)

Angel of Death: After killing a monster, Reaper can get back one Stamina. When his Stamina points hit zero, he starts again with full Stamina, but loses one Sanity point.

The Story So Far:

The man once known as Gabriel Reyes doesn't remember much from the explosion that destroyed the Overwatch base at Switzerland, just fighting his former best friend and the explosion itself. He definitely remembers waking up in a Talon medical bay, his body shifting in and out of existence thanks to the untested medical procedure that they had taken from Angela's destroyed lab. The only reason that he didn't gun them all down for turning him into an undead ghost was their promise of giving him the means to destroy the remnants of Overwatch.

His body was never the same in the wake of his "resurrection." Whatever Talon did to him, it twisted his body into something beyond his greatest nightmares. An abnormal, horrendous body, capable of absorbing the remaining energy of the dead for nourishment. A monster that eats souls, something right out of an old legend or a bad horror story. Not even the steely Ana could look at his face after tearing off his bolted-on mask. A face that can't possibly be recognized as human.

Only Widowmaker and Sombra can bear to see him without screaming or retching, and the latter can only last about five minutes before she leaves the room in a hurry. There are days the Frenchwoman is the only thing keeping him from completely losing it. And yet, it bothers him, that cold persona that has engulfed Amélie Lacroix, the warm, beautiful wife of one of his best friends at Overwatch. Sometimes, he forgets his hatred long enough to wonder what Gérard would think of him working for Talon, the same organization who kidnapped his wife and had him killed.

Whispers and clues to his resurrection have come to his ears, thanks in part to Sombra, and the implications of what they did to bring him back sicken even him, the man who had grown cold to death long before his transformation. And as the details of the modern and arcane methods used to change Amélie into Widowmaker come to light, Gabriel Reyes begins to wonder just how long it is before Talon performs the same obscene rituals to him and Sombra.

As much as he wants revenge on Overwatch and especially Jack, he's not willing to lose the last remnants of his humanity.

* * *

 **Much of this sheet was inspired by some fics I read a while ago on Archive of Our Own. I would mention them here if I could remember their titles or find them on AO3. According to the author of those fics, Reaper not only has multiple eyes, but he feeds using tendrils. And Widowmaker is completely fine with it! Yikes, she has some weird tastes. And yes, I ship Reaper and Widowmaker.**

 **According to headcannon, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra all defect from Talon after Widowmaker's conditioning begins to wear off. And after some adventures, they join up with Overwatch. I know that realistically it probably wouldn't happen, but still, I like the image of the three of them finding redemption. Plus I think that Sombra would have a lot of fun pranking the Overwatch members as a friend than as an enemy.**

 **Whelp, I've got one more character to write up as an Investigator. I'd better get my lazy butt to it. I hope you all enjoyed reading this series. See ya round!**


	28. Gilbert Lovecraft (Original Character)

**Well folks, this is it. My last Investigator. I decided to do an original character to shake things up a little. I was planning on doing a big finale with Coraline from the movie "Coraline" as the last Investigator. My main reason for wanting to do it: The fanfic "Other Gods," easily one of the best Cthulhu Mythos crossovers ever created. I definitely recommend it, and it's on my Favorites page if anyone is interested. My reason for not doing it: I haven't watched the movie, so I don't really have a good handle on who Coraline is, little details about her life and friends, etc.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my last Investigator. I figure that he won't be as popular as the characters I used for the rest of Investigator sheet, but I figure it's a good way to end this series. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Gilbert Lovecraft!**

* * *

 **Gilbert Lovecraft**

Occupation: The Fan

Stamina: 4

Sanity: 6

Possessions: Three commons items (One handgun, one knife, and the Collected Works of H.P. Lovecraft)

Fanboy: Gilbert can use clues to fulfill Investigate requirements when needed.

The Story So Far:

Gilbert Lovecraft is not a descendant or even a relative of the author H.P. Lovecraft. That said, he is an avid lover of the Cthulhu Mythos. Whenever he's not dealing with the responsibilities that being a college senior entails, Gilbert can be found in his apartment reading up on Cthulhu for the hundredth time, buying Lovecraft memorabilia, looking up fan art, or playing Elder Sign or Arkham Horror with like-minded friends. Deep down beneath the love for his hobby, Gilbert was thankful that none of his favorite fandom was real.

That is, until one night when he's driving home and hits an animal crossing the road. Getting out to check on what he assumes is some family's pet, he finds himself looking down at a creature whose unnatural physiology leaves him stunned. That is, until the owner of the animal attacks him with a five-foot-long barbed tongue. Speeding away, Gilbert wonders if he's going insane. Because there is absolutely no way that he's stepped into one of the multitude of Lovecraftian horror stories that are indelibly burned onto his brain.

The next night, he comes home to find his apartment on fire and a bizarre occult symbol painted in red on the building. A symbol that has the same effect on him as many of his favorite characters experienced upon seeing similar symbols: an instinctive, unadulterated terror. Saving what he can from the fire, Gil goes into hiding and begins his own investigation. Locating the home of the long-tongued pet owner, he breaks in and after a gruesome fight with the inhuman owner, discovers a shrine of horrors in the basement. Leaving the house with the bubbling corpse of its former owner in a panicked run, Gil begins to realize that his ultimate nightmare has come to life.

The Great Old Ones, the Ancient Ones, whatever they are, are real. And he just became one of the hapless misfortunates that blunder into the Mythos. At least, he's got an idea of what he's up against. It's now that he appreciates the phrase "ignorance is bliss."

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed my first OC Investigator, who is also my last. I'm sorry that I am ending the series, but it had to happen. As much as I enjoyed creating the Investigators, I need to end this fic at some point, and this feels like a good one. Later today, before the New Year rings in, I'll be posting an author's note. Personally, I hate it whenever I come across an author's note that takes up an entire chapter and I normally wouldn't do that, but this is going to be extensive one. Basically, I'll be giving to everyone who suggested new Investigators that made it into the fic.**

 **The author's note will also include a list of all the characters and fandoms that I think would mesh well with the Cthulhu Mythos. This list will be for anyone who wishes to continue on in my footsteps with creating new Investigators from multiple fandoms. There are three reason why I won't be using these characters myself: One, I want to be done with this fic. Two, I don't know some of these characters very well if at all and it would be better if I left their initiation into the Arkham Investigators to someone does. And three, with some of the characters that I do know well, I don't see any points in their backstory or their universe where the Cthulhu Mythos can creep in.**

 **I'll finish up with the author's note and final comments soon. See you in a bit everyone!**


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Well everyone, it was a blast writing Arkham Investigators. There is almost nothing more fun than finding ways to combine different universes into one cohesive whole for a story. Arkham Investigators really allowed me to work this skill a lot, and I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you all had as much fun reading these sheets as I had writing them. And as much as I enjoyed this fic, I believe that it's time to finish it and put my writing focus back on my other projects, especially as the New Year approaches.**

 **However, that doesn't mean that the Arkham Investigators need to stop. There are more characters from more fandoms than I could possibly hope to write. Below is a list of characters and fandoms that were either suggested to me by fellow users on FanFiction and AO3, or that I think have potential as Investigators. I don't know anything about some of these characters; others I don't see any way for them to get involved with the Mythos. I am leaving these lists for anyone who wishes to follow in my footsteps.**

 **If anyone wants to continue creating Investigators using characters from multiple fandoms, I definitely encourage it. I have a pretty diverse range of fandom interests, but that will only get me so far. If other writers can take up where I left off, who knows how many more Investigators can be created. Who knows, maybe someone can take my Investigators and improve upon them. That would be interesting.**

 **Before I get into the list, I would like to thank everyone who suggested an Investigator who made it into the fic for giving me the idea. This really opened up new avenues for me, avenues that I wouldn't have explored otherwise. Many thanks to:**

 **SuperHeroTimeFan of FanFiction, for all of the reviews he made, for leading me to Tiana's sheet by suggesting Dr. Facilier, and for suggesting the letter format for Sarah Phillips' sheet. That sheet has got the most reviews out of all of them.**

 **Jacqueline Karst of FanFiction, for suggesting the humanized Toby from "Toby and the Half-Pariah."**

 **FusionBase27A of FanFiction, for suggesting Mal from "Disney's Descendants."**

 **Slade the Terminator** **of FanFiction, for suggesting Sarah Phillips from "Liberty's Kids" in the first place.**

 **MaddKossack115** **of FanFiction, for suggesting Jackie Estacado from "The Darkness."**

 **LegionnaireBlaze of FanFiction, for suggesting Gwen Tennyson from the "Ben 10" series.**

 **Ezra Wren of FanFiction, for suggesting Jim Hawkins of "Treasure Planet."**

 **And finally Bad Pun King of AO3, for suggesting Raven of "Teen Titans."**

 **Character List:**

 **Agent 47 (Hitman). Suggested by sulfur angel of FanFiction.**

 **Anton Corvo (Dishonored and Dishonored 2).**

 **Coraline Jones (Coraline).**

 **Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls).**

 **Dr. Stephen Strange (MCU or Marvel Comics). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Emily Kaldwin (Dishonored 2).**

 **Flash (Heroes of Tomorrow or DC Comics). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Flowey the Flower (Undertale). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Ford Pines (Gravity Pines). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Gale Hawthorne (The Hunger Games Trilogy).**

 **Garnet (Steven Universe). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Green Lantern (DC Comics). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Gregor Campbell (The Underland Chronicles).**

 **Herobrine (Minecraft). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Kim Possible (Kim Possible). Suggested by Era Wren of FanFiction.**

 **Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings). Suggested by SuperHeroTimeFan of FanFiction.**

 **Lex Luthor (DC Comics). Suggested by my niece.**

 **Manolo (The Book of Life). Suggested by High Supreme King of Awesome of FanFiction.**

 **Marcus Holloway (Watch Dogs 2). Suggested by MaddKossack115 of FanFiction.**

 **Melinda May (Agents of SHIELD). Suggested by SuperHeroTimeFan of FanFiction.**

 **Professor Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Saitama (One-Punch Man). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Sans the Skeleton (Undertale). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Spider-Man (Movies or Marvel Comics). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **The Doctor (Dr. Who). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Thor (MCU). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers). Suggested by Rebel Sabine Bridger of Fanfiction.**

 **Tris (Divergent Series). Suggested by Awesometacular Extravaganza of FanFiction**

 **Vision (MCU). Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Vito Scalletta (Mafia 2). Suggested by MaddKossack115 of FanFiction.**

 **W.D. Gaster (Undertale.) Suggested by Bad Pun King of AO3.**

 **Widowmaker (Overwatch). Suggested by MaddKossack115 of FanFiction.**

 **Will Vandom (Witch). Suggested by Ezra Wren of FanFiction.**

 **Fandom List:**

 **Castlevania. Suggested by Mythfan.**

 **Persona. Suggested by Mythfan.**

 **Metroid. Suggested by Mythfan.**

 **Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Suggested by Mythfan.**

 **Sailor Moon. Suggested by Mythfan.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who read this fic, wrote a review on it, or suggested Investigators. Thank you all for your support, and I'm glad to have had such good readers. Happy New Year, everyone, and happy writing!**


End file.
